


Naomi

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, M/M, Mind Control, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: Cas finally tells Dean what Naomi did to him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 6





	Naomi

Cas bolts upward, his hand wrapping around his angel blade. 

His heart rate slows as his surroundings come into view. He's in Dean's room. In the bunker. 

He's safe. 

"Cas?" Dean asks. "What's wrong?" 

"No-nothing." Cas lies, even though he knows that Dean won't believe him. 

True to belief, Dean sits up, looking completely awake. 

"What is it, Cas? A nightmare?" 

Cas nods, and sets the angel blade down. 

"Do you remember that night in the cavern, with the angel blade?" Cas starts. 

Dean nods. 

"I wasn't... in control of my actions. Naomi performed a series of 'tests' as she called them, to get me to betray you and save Heaven." Cas takes a breath, trying to keep tears from falling. "She made me kill you. Over and over again. I knew it wasn't you, but it was so... real. Every time I failed, she reset it, and I had to do it over. I still see it, as I'm falling asleep, you dying from an angel blade in your stomach, your throat, your chest. Blood spilling down as I cut your throat-" Cas sobs and Dean wraps him in a hug. 

"I'm safe, Cas, I'm safe."

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Cas asks. 

"I don't know." 

**Author's Note:**

> fam, im going to be 100% honest my memory of the actual canon spn is super limited as i have watched the whole thing like twice. 
> 
> if any of this isn't correct, it is in my mind :)
> 
> (also it kinda sucks and is four days late, sorry)
> 
> xx


End file.
